1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a logo patch, and more particularly to a method and arrangement for attaching a softgood logo patch to a garment, wherein an affixing element is kept under the curtain of a logo patch without exposing to an exterior thereof so as to enhance an aesthetic appeal of the logo patch while securely attaching on the garment.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional cloth, such as a conventional jersey, usually comprises an integral piece of garment, and a plurality of logo patches sewed on the garment for enhancing an aesthetic appeal of the cloth.
A major feature for this type of conventional jersey is that the logo patches are usually sewed on the garment along a side edge of the relevant logo patch by some sorts of affixing elements, such as fabric strings, which penetrate the logo patch and the garment so as to securely connect them together. Consequently, a major drawback for this type of cloth is that the affixing element is exposed to an exterior of the logo patch so that people looking at the cloth, such as the jersey with fascinating football club's logo, would easily discover that the affixing elements is ‘surrounding’ the logo patch so as to adversely affect the aesthetic appeal of the entire cloth.
In order to resolve this problem, there exist some clothes in which the logo patches are affixed on the garment by some sorts of glue or other adhesive materials so that no affixing element, such as the above-mentioned fabric string, is required for connecting the logo patch with the garment. A problem for this kind of clothes is that the performance of the adhesive materials is usually unsatisfactory, rendering the attachment between the logo patches and the garment insecure. Thus, it is not surprising to see that people may wear a jersey in which the logo patches have been detached from the garment.